discordchbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Krevley
Overview Isaac James Krevley is the seventeen year old son of the Greek god of fear, the esteemed twin of Deimos, and charioteer of Ares, Phobos. As a child of Phobos, Isaac naturally exerts a powerful aura of fear, which strengthens each day. Despite his mortifying qualities passed on from his biological Godly father, Isaac is a rather passive and kind boy. Growing up The son of Phobos was born and raised in Syracuse, New York, birthed by Charlotte Krevley and Phobos (who was under the ruse of Jared Lee), he immediately was raised around the idea of having a deadbeat for a father. So, to the best of her ability, Charlotte tried to provide for her son. Though, immediately, he was so much different than the other children. He was naturally terrifying to them, no matter what he did. So he began doing photography. Isaac also did modeling for a brief period of his life, when he was twelve, up to when he was fourteen, when the incident that caused him to flee to Camp occurred. While doing a photo shoot for a local clothing store, a simple harpy came flying in and attempted to kill him, and the others working. Early Camp Life "You're stupid, Dolce." — Isaac Krevley to a daughter of Ares Isaac arrived to camp on his fifteenth birthday, which falls on the ominous thirty-first of October, which is also Halloween. Due to this birthday, though, it gave older campers insight on his parent. Though, they had only ever seen children of Deimos, so they automatically assumed that. Most of Phobos' children never made it to Camp Half-Blood entirely because of the fact that his children are much, much weaker than their dread counterparts. The week before the boy was claimed, he was jumped and nearly killed by five children of Ares, two of which have names; Dolce Ye, the former counselor and necromancer of the cabin, and her younger brother, Amari Olsen, the co-counselor. The other three remain unnamed. However, Isaac survived solely because of his now-boyfriend, son of Deimos, Jasper Philips coming to his rescue. (Fun fact: Jasper also lived in Syracuse.) After much needed rest in the infirmary, Isaac was actually claimed in front of the five attackers, which in turn, rendered the five extremely powerless against his added power from the claiming. From this, Isaac caused two of the campers to flee from camp because his father actually possessed him for a moment, like he did for most of his deceased children, and absolutely mortified them. Now, he only had to deal with three. Dolce, Amari, and the small one. The son of Phobos devised a plan. Though, you might be wondering; why would the pacifist 'mom' of cabin five be so vengeful? Well, my friend.. He was only fifteen. He actually went through with his plans, which entailed having the daughter of Morpheus in camp causing his victims to fall asleep, then having him fall asleep to enter their dreams and create vivid and hair-raising nightmares. With the help of his dream child friend, it worked. The small child of Ares fled, but Dolce and Amari remained. So phase two of the plan had to go. He had to make physical advances. Isaac was doomed. So, he played dirty. During his 'friendly' spar with Amari, he actually rendered the son of Ares paralyzed due to his 'Phobia Recreation' ability. With it, he summoned Amari's deepest, darkest fear; which was actually, ironically, a tsunami full of weapons. Ha. Amari left camp shortly after that. Which only left Dolce. Obviously, Isaac had made his mark as a terrifying asshole, and so he quite literally stole counselor from her. He reigned for a few weeks, until a certain son of Deimos was claimed. Obviously, Isaac was embarrassed by his power lust, and let it die down. Dolce, however, gained a vendetta against the two, and had her newly claimed siblings get all trained up. They teamed up on Isaac, and fought him harder than the original five did. This rendered Isaac temporarily blind, and paralyzed from the waist down. The only reason that he survived was through an intervention from Jasper Philips, the son of Deimos that was just claimed. The fifteen year old boy was head-over-heels for the son of his father's twin brother, which in his DNA showed no real relation to each other, because apparently the Gods have no DNA or something.. So, Isaac tried wooing the boy. After a few failed attempts, Isaac finally did win his heart, and they began dating. Then, his birthday rolled around, and Jasper offered to go home with Isaac for a while. Departure of Camp The next October, October 2018, they were finally seventeen. And they returned to Camp Half-Blood. The young lover dragged his boyfriend back to the very place they were safest, and were met with an entire new camp. It was super odd. Isaac met Violet Siciliano, daughter of Ares, and Ryann Sommers, daughter of Eris. Immediately, he grew fond of the two girls. They were his best friends, quite quickly, too. Lucy Hale and Aubree Tuvigne of Ares were around, but Isaac didn't care much for them. Tom Wallace was a friend of Isaac's soon, as well. They had some inside jokes that they'd say just to confuse Jasper, (which were mostly sexual innuendos) and life was great. Absolutely great. However, upon helping a daughter of Athena kick someone out of her cabin, things went a little off. His friend was being pestered by a child of Bia. So, he used his powers, which he hadn't used in years. They were a little rusty, sure. But much more powerful than he was used to. Two years of growing power in your body will do that to you. They were in the ATHENA CABIN, mind you. Then one day, Isaac snapped one day on Lucy, and they went at it. Lucy called him a whore, and Isaac called her a whole of train of things. Though, what people don't know is Isaac actually used a number of his abilities on her. For one, his Phobia Recreation ability, which caused her to be temporarily afraid of her girlfriend. Then, he used his underused (FOR GOOD REASON) 'Scream' ability, which basically unhinges his jaw, removes all colour from his eyes, and morphs his teeth into skinny, long and sharp disfigurations of what they once were. Isaac was so afraid of what he had done that he up and left camp out of shame and fear. He's near Camp, of course; just outside New York City. He's currently monster hunting, with the hope that he'll succumb to his sins and just die off He believes everyone would be happy without him; including his boyfriend. Abilities • Phobia Manipulation • Agility • Phobia Sensory • Nightmare Inducement • Scream Equipment Though Isaac's initial weapon as the fifth generation minor God counselor of the Ares cabin was a mace, which was lined in poison and spikes, his new weapons as of November, 2018, are jet black throwing knives, which, by the way, through immense and recent begging of his father, can be summoned back to him. He also owns a tactical bow and arrow.